


我叫了披薩，送來的卻是個大麻煩

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Seacucu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Content, chasefield, pizza delivery au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seacucu/pseuds/Seacucu
Summary: 維多利亞想到了一個狡詐的計畫......





	1. 送披薩的女孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Ordered Pizza, But Was Delivered A Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057911) by [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove). 



**第一天**

* * *

 

**維多利亞的視角–維多利亞的房間–下午6：30**

 

碰地一聲，我甩上我的房門，氣呼呼地狠狠踢掉我的鞋子；它們掉到了我房間中央的一堆髒衣服上。算了，不在乎。我現在有更要緊的事要處理。

今天真他媽糟透了。

我在房間裡走來走去，身體因極度憤怒而不停發抖。

「那婊子瑞秋安珀以為她是誰啊！」我生氣地大聲碎念，然後一屁股坐到沙發上。瑞秋公然的不尊重我讓我怒火中燒。這已經不是第一次了，但這次絕對是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。我把手肘靠在沙發的扶手上，托著下巴，惱怒不已。我嘆了口氣。

「我真搞不懂，為什麼每個人都那麼愛她？她到底哪裡特別了？」我把臉埋入手掌，對著掌心碎碎念。「馬克……傑弗遜教授根本不吃她那套。她太努力想得到他的注意，根本可悲。」

瑞秋安珀這傢伙幾乎做盡了所有能夠惹怒我的事。自以為比其他所有人都要來的高等，但我清楚，她根本只是在配合阿卡迪亞灣的所有人演戲，好讓大家喜歡她。我想是時候來點照片當證據…打賭這一定能毀了她潔白無瑕的完美形象。

一想到我能挫挫她的銳氣，我就忍不住得意地笑了出來。

我得讓那婊子知道誰才是這裡的女王……是我。

 

我隨便從茶几上抓了一本我早就整本看過的雜誌，隨意地翻閱著，但我根本沒辦法專心。

天哪。我得跟泰勒和寇特妮見個面才行。

我從口袋裡掏出我的手機，激動地開始打字。 

> **維多利亞：嘿婊子們我需要發洩情緒！馬上來見我**

幾乎同一時間，一陣尖銳的嗶嗶聲響起，提示著我有新簡訊。 

> **寇特妮：好喔 現在過去**
> 
> **泰勒寶貝：好喔 馬上到～對了我們可以叫披薩嗎 我還沒吃：)**

我翻了個白眼。一般來說我是絕對不准別人在我房間吃東西的，但如果是泰勒或寇特妮要求，有時候我就會讓步。再說，如果我說不的話，泰勒八成只會在那抱怨東抱怨西說她快餓死什麼的。

我現在只想趕快找個出口發洩，來不及等她先去吃了。 

> **維多利亞：隨便啦 滾過來就對了廢物**

我把手機塞回口袋，手指頭不耐煩地在大腿上輕點著。

她們最好給我在兩分鐘內滾過來。

我又拿起那本雜誌，一邊等一邊漫不經心地翻著。我的心思又遊蕩回那蠢婊子瑞秋安珀身上，這使我繃緊我的下巴，臉上開始產生怒容。我瞥了一眼手機，沒看到有新訊息。

那兩個白癡到底上哪去了！

彷彿得到暗示似的，有人敲了門。

「誰？」我不客氣地問。

如果不是泰勒跟寇特妮，那我一點都不在乎是誰。現在我可沒那耐心去應付其他人。

「是我們啦，」一個熟悉的嗓音從門後傳來。我從沙發起身走過去甩開那扇門，一隻手輕扶在臀部。

「可以再拖拖拉拉沒關係，」我罵道，「還等什麼？快進來。」

我跨向一旁，讓她們兩個進到房裡。她們走向我的床，直接自己爬上床窩著。

「我來訂披薩，」泰勒邊說邊拿出她的手機輸入電話號碼。

「妳還沒訂啊？快點吧，」我嘆氣。泰勒從她的手機抬起視線看向我，好奇地歪著頭，「妳有要點些什麼嗎？」

我對她的問題皺起眉頭，瞪著她，「呃，才不要。怎麼可能，我根本不喜歡吃披薩，妳明明知道的。」

「好嘛，只是確認一下。妳知道他們不是只有賣披薩，」泰勒弱弱地辯解著，投降似的舉起手。我對她的回覆輕蔑地揮了揮手。

「隨便啦。反正妳趕快點就對了，要是我反悔妳就沒得吃。」

 

* * *

**下午6：58**

「天啊，真的假的。瑞秋根本是個求關注的婊子啊，」泰勒大聲批評。

我在胸前交叉著雙手，沾沾自喜地嘲諷著，「就是說啊。可憐的馬克，他心裡肯定為她感到超級尷尬，這就是他願意陪她演下去的原因。因為很明顯，馬克對她的舉動明明就感到非常不舒服！」

「說的太對了，維多利亞。她就是個婊子。」寇特妮急切附和著我。

當然了，泰勒跟寇特妮當然會贊同我的說法。無論我說什麼她們都會同意。反正我也不在乎她們為什麼同意，因為我本來就是對的。

我隨意地撥開一綹擋在眼前的金髮。「我們得讓她清楚這裡誰說了算，而那人絕對不會是她。」

「那妳現在有什麼計畫嗎？」泰勒問道。

「這個嘛……」

**叩。叩。叩。**

泰勒興奮地笑著拍了拍手，「一定是披薩來了！感謝老天，我快餓死了！維多利亞，妳可以去開個門嗎？」

我疑惑地看向她，「為什麼是我？」

她給我一個花開燦爛的微笑，開始裝可愛，「拜託？拜託嘛。」

我不耐煩地揉了揉太陽穴，深深嘆口氣。「妳欠我一次，婊子。」

泰勒嘻皮笑臉地向我道謝，我強迫自己從床上起身，走向我的房門。

這婊子最好下次就好好回報我，不然她就死定了。

我不客氣地拽開房門，站在我面前的是個女孩。我厭惡地盯著她，「幹嘛？」

那女孩被我暴躁的語調嚇了一跳，差點沒把手上的披薩掉在地上，不過她及時抓穩了它。她將一綹棕色頭髮從她怕生的碧藍眼睛旁撥開，緊張地輕咬著下唇。

「呃……我……我是來送……披薩的，」她焦慮地結結巴巴道。

喔太棒了。為啥他們不能叫個比較知道自己在幹嘛的人來送？

我朝她的方向伸出手，她小心翼翼地將披薩放穩在我的手上。我轉身把它擺到茶几上。「多少錢？」

在我輕蔑的瞪視下，她怯生生地望著地板，清了清喉嚨，「呃嗯……」她一邊翻找著收據一邊咕噥著。

我搖著頭嘲弄她，「我的天啊。妳 **不知道** 。真沒用。」

那女孩緊張地搓著後頸，瞥了我一眼表示歉意。

「抱……抱歉……我是第一天上班……」

我對她可悲的藉口翻了個白眼。

「說的像我在乎似的。」

她用力吞了口口水，不敢抬頭，因為我的嘲弄而羞紅了臉。我給她時間讓她繼續去確認收據。

她完全慌了手腳呢。看起來其實挺可愛的……不不不。妳沒有覺得她可愛維多利亞。一個蔡司家的人是永遠不可能會覺得這種無聊的文青可愛的。

我厭惡地為這想法作了個鬼臉。此時她終於抬頭看向我，得意地向我宣布正確金額。

「一共是十四塊半。」

我完全沒有覺得她的雀斑……或她現在像小鹿一樣擔心受怕的藍眼睛可愛，還有她那輕啟的唇瓣……也絕對不喜歡那件制服……穿在她身上的樣子……或是它如果掉到我房間的地板上……

我猛地搖搖頭，把那畫面從我腦海趕走。

媽的維多利亞。給我冷靜點。該死，我該不會臉紅了吧？

我移開目光，蠻不在乎地交給她二十元。這笨女孩又開始盲目地翻找著要找給我的零錢。

「靠！」她罵道，零錢掉了一地，在地上哐啷作響。

「妳到底還能多笨手笨腳啊？」

她的肩膀因我的刻薄而弓起。

「對……對不起。」

她彎下腰，笨拙地在地上到處摸索著。我居高臨下盯著她，看著她滿地爬，努力撿回所有的東西。

我還滿喜歡這幅畫面的。看她伏在地上爬向我的腳邊……還滿不錯的……

她重新站起來，就在她把找的錢跟收據交給我時，我感到她柔軟的手輕輕地擦過我的。

「給妳，」她結結巴巴地說。交給我零錢後，她馬上轉身逃走了。我快速地關上門，深呼吸一口氣。

冷靜點，維多利亞。控制好妳自己，妳標準沒這麼低好嗎。

泰勒和寇特妮聽見門關上的聲音，好奇地看向我。

「怎麼搞這麼久？」泰勒疑惑地問。我從茶几上拿起披薩走向我的床。

「誰叫那個外送的太笨手笨腳了，居然把所有零錢都掉到地上。」

泰勒一邊搖頭一邊拿走我手上的披薩盒，「白癡。」

「是啊，真是個廢物，」寇特妮附和。泰勒抓起一片披薩咬了一口。

「嗯嗯…太好吃了，」她滿意地嘆息，接著轉頭看著我坐回我的床上，「所以呢，回到妳剛剛的邪惡計畫，我跟妳說個好主意…」

所有那些對瑞秋復仇的想法現在全都被那女孩的蠢臉取代了。我想起她看著我的樣子，我能感到她在害怕。恐懼。那是當一個獵物被掠食者困在角落時的表情。

我低頭看了看那女孩在逃跑前一刻，匆促塞進我手中的收據。

可惡，上面沒有她的名字。當然我是一點都不在乎的。不知道她叫什麼名字？從我的唇間唸出她的名字……是什麼感覺呢？她的唇嚐起來又是如何呢？我打賭它一定很柔軟，就像她的手一樣。她的手……伸進我的髮際會是什麼感覺？或是如果她的唇微張，低語著我的名字？我好想知道……

突然一隻手在我面前揮來揮去，打斷了我的思緒。

「喂，維多利亞？妳有在聽嗎？」

媽的。

我搖搖頭，發現泰勒跟寇特妮兩個人都擔心地看著我。

「嗄？抱歉，我有點分心了。」

泰勒向寇特妮互相交換了眼色，然後轉向我，「可不是嗎。妳還好嗎？」

不。不。一點都不好。我，維多利亞‧蔡司，是不應該迷上什麼文青屁孩之類的狗屎爛蛋的。不准再幻想下去了。

「嗯，我沒事，」我撒謊，邊用手指梳理著我的短髮。泰勒挑起一邊眉毛，懷疑地看著我。她跟我在一起久到她總能知道我在隱瞞些什麼。

「妳說了算吧，」她漫不經心地聳聳肩膀，伸手取了另一片披薩。我又想起那女孩的蠢臉。我咬了咬我的臉頰內側。

幹她媽的。幹她的雀斑臉。幹她跟她那像小鹿一樣的漂亮藍眼睛……如果我能幹她就好了。

我再次劇烈地搖晃我的腦袋，試圖擺脫腦海中開始蔓延的景象。

絕不。 **別再想了維多利亞。跟我重複一次。妳。不喜歡。那個蠢女孩。**

 

「我覺得我們該走了，妳看起來真的很心煩意亂……」寇特妮提議道，這終於取得了我的注意力。泰勒點頭同意，「對啊，妳真的沒事嗎？」

 

**雖然我知道她們只是關心我，但我討厭被質問的感覺。**

「我很好啦！天啊妳們能不能別再老是問東問西的。」我的反擊比我需要的激動多了。她們對我詭異的舉動感到訝異，「好吧……」

她們起身，疑惑地盯著我看，「我想我們可以之後再繼續……？」泰勒拿起我床上的披薩盒，猶豫不決地說道。我點頭，不想再說任何一句話。她們不敢再繼續質問我便離開了。她們知道當我這樣的時候就是沒有任何爭論餘地的，這是她們以前就學到的一課。

我能聽見她們一邊走向走廊，一邊微弱的低語著。我猛然躺到床上大聲呻吟著，用手粗魯地抹著臉。

不能再讓那個無聊的笨文青女這樣浪費我的時間跟精力。休想我再向那間蠢披薩店點任何東西了。

儘管我向自己下了承諾，我發現我還是想著她。

「我到底怎麼回事！」我將臉埋進手中咕噥著。我撥弄著我的頭髮，茫然地盯著已經開始褪色的天花板，另一隻手臂懸在床緣晃盪著。本該想著對付瑞秋的心緒現在 **又自動自發地** 想起那笨文青的傻呆臉。

大腿處感覺到手機震動了一下。我從口袋掏出手機，看見泰勒傳了簡訊給我。 

> **泰勒寶貝：如果妳需要我們，我們隨時都在~（妳最好快點告訴我們實話！－寇特妮）**

看完了簡訊，我不禁開始微笑；我能想像她倆一起坐在泰勒的床上互相搶手機傳簡訊的樣子。我把手機放回床上，嘆了一口氣。

也許泰勒還會想再吃一次披薩……

 


	2. 夢中的女孩

**第七天**

* * *

 

**維多利亞的視角–維多利亞的房間–下午6：59**

我無精打采地在床上伸著懶腰，看著泰勒跟寇特妮坐在我的沙發上，不斷地跟彼此低聲交談，然後時不時就向我這裡看一眼。

**她們現在甚至連偷偷摸摸都懶了，我從這裡就能看到她們在講我的事。雖然我並不怪她們啦。**

我瞇起眼睛看著她們。

**她們到底在密謀些什麼啊？我真是受夠了。**

「好了，妳們到底想怎樣？」我懷疑地問，從床上坐起身看著她們。

她們無辜地對我微笑著，「沒有啊。」

我抬起一邊眉毛，不以為然道，「妳真覺得我會相信？」

她們同時沉默了。在互相交換了幾個眼神及手勢後，她們似乎彼此確定了些什麼。泰勒清了清喉嚨，然後試探性地問道，「維多利亞。妳還好嗎？」

這個無預警的問題嚇了我一跳，讓我略為睜大了眼睛。我維持著我文風不動的外表，但我無法忽視我心跳開始加速，撞擊著我的胸腔的緊張感。

「我為什麼會不好？」我反問，試圖讓我的聲音保持自信，但似乎沒什麼用。

她們又再次望向彼此。寇特妮猶豫不決地說，「可是……我們最近好像一直在持續這種披薩會面。這感覺很……奇怪，因為妳明明不喜歡披……」

 **「** 妳他媽閉上妳的臭嘴寇特妮老娘可是維多利亞他媽的蔡司！我有權利做任何我想做的事用不著妳來質疑我！ **」** 我馬上連珠炮似地打斷她。這讓她倆又開始交換起疑惑的眼神。

片刻後，寇特妮聳了聳肩，「好吧……？抱歉。」

**叩。叩。叩。**

突如其來的敲門聲瓦解了緊張的氣氛。

「我去開門，」我邊說邊跳下床。

泰勒揚起一邊眉毛，似乎很困惑，「呃……好吧。」

我急急跑向門，並在撞上門前穩住我自己。我甚至已經能感覺到我的臉上開始露出微笑了。我在打開門前整理了一下自己，讓情緒冷靜下來，刻意做出一個不感興趣的表情，以確保不會透漏出我內心的感覺。

我拉下門把，讓門敞開，站在門後的是上禮拜的那女孩。她一看到我就反射性地縮了縮頭，準備接受我的羞辱轟炸。如此的舉動使我忍不住放軟了我的語調和挖苦。

「噢，又是妳。你們難道沒有更成熟一點的人可以派了嗎？」我嘆氣，嗓音動搖了些許。

她揉了揉後頸，看起來很慚愧，「我……我其實沒辦法自己決定我負責外送的區域。所以……抱……抱歉。」

看到她這麼順從的樣子，我無法再說出任何奚落她的話，於是我只好斜靠著門框，手臂交叉在胸口。

「隨便妳怎麼說。」我嘟噥著，懊惱地暗自咬住舌頭，避免自己再迸出更多惡毒的嘲諷。

女孩似乎因為我沒說出更多的辱罵而感到驚訝。她的眉毛抬起了一下子，肩膀放鬆了，也站得更直了一些。她將披薩交給我。我不發一語地接過披薩，並設法從眼角偷偷瞧了她一眼。每一次我訂披薩──自從上週第一次訂之後幾乎是每天──我都暗自試圖想算清她的雀斑。但它們似乎每次都在增加。

**除了臉上，好想知道有沒有其他地方也……**

「呃……」

她溫柔的疑惑嗓音將我帶回了現實。我的眼神在重新聚焦後，對上了她困惑的神情。她湛藍的眼睛窘迫而專注地凝視著我，臉頰有幾分粉紅。

**媽的。她發現我盯著她看了！**

她清了清喉嚨，咕噥道，「這樣……這樣一共是十六塊錢。」

我盡量擺出蔑視的表情，卻感覺到我的臉開始變紅了。我試圖用手遮住我的臉，「總算是有點長進，」我邊說邊交給她二十元。

她緊張地將手伸進她的零錢包。我可以看見她眼神中的謹慎。接著她自豪地掏出零錢，似乎很得意自己這次沒有掉的滿地都是。

我伸手接過零錢，並刻意放慢收回手的速度。我的手緩慢而穩定地順著她的手游移，巧妙地讓她能感受到我的輕拂而又不顯得突兀。如此的肢體碰觸似乎讓她的臉更紅了，她的目光鎖上了我的，然後又移開。

「呃嗯……」

我收回我的手，嗓音乾燥、沙啞，「妳還站在這裡做什麼？」

女孩尷尬地揉著她的後頸，接著點了點頭。

「對……對，」她喃喃道，然後轉身走開。她不時地向我的方向匆匆看一眼，臉上帶著她一貫困惑的神情。

**那樣困惑的表情總是讓她看起來更加誘人。如果我當場突然將毫無防備的她按在牆上，是否就能見到她更加疑惑的神情，或加深她臉頰上的紅暈呢…**

「妳到底是打算要進來，還是要繼續站在那發呆？披薩都要冷掉了，」泰勒從房間內喊著。我搖搖腦袋，深呼吸一口氣，在關上門前向正要離開宿舍的女孩偷看了最後一眼。

「我的媽呀，妳會不會管太多了，」我生氣地發著牢騷，把披薩盒放上泰勒的大腿，然後坐回我的床上。她跟寇特妮兩人一起用懷疑的眼神看向我；接著泰勒揚起她的眉毛，而寇特妮交叉起她的雙臂。

**噢天哪，又來了。泰勒與寇特妮的質問時間。**

「好吧，妳知道妳這一週來都表現得有夠詭異的，」泰勒首先發難，信誓旦旦強調著我的狀況，目光堅定地盯住我。

**該死，這次逃不掉了。**

我打起精神，試圖盡可能讓她放下疑心，「我……我才沒有。」

「妳有，」寇特妮迅速參戰。我馬上怒視她作為回應，使她猶豫地退縮了一些。

**誰都休想瞪贏我。諒妳們根本也不敢。**

「聽著，妳已經堅持要我們持續這種……披薩約會，整整一個禮拜了，」泰勒繼續說，不願意就此打住。

我交叉起雙手，移開目光，輕蔑地抬起下巴，「所以怎樣？」

寇特妮似乎重拾了再次說話的勇氣。她看起來有點害怕，聲音微微發著抖，「所以，妳平常明明不會這樣的。」

她看向泰勒，而泰勒點著頭同意。

**媽的，好像還真有點可疑。快啊，快想個藉口…有了。**

我漫不經心地摸著下巴，拒絕回應她們的目光，以免我的眼神出賣我，「我可能只是想多多跟妳們兩個相處啊。」

泰勒看起來絲毫沒有被這說法說服。她搖搖頭，深深嘆了口氣，「而可能，妳在胡扯。我說真的，妳到底怎麼了？」

「我們兩個真的很擔心妳，」寇特妮猶豫附和道，「妳這一週來都像被催眠似地到處神遊，而且常常行為超級詭異。」

我絞盡腦汁試圖想出一個完美的藉口，但絕望地放棄了。

**看來我沒別的選擇了。**

我嘆氣，然後認真地看著他們。

「聽我說，我真的沒事，我……好吧，我……現在還不能告訴妳們，但不是什麼壞事。」

「幸好！感謝老天！」泰勒呼了口氣，舉起手撥了撥臉上的一撮金髮。

**我真的讓她們擔心了，我真是太蠢了。我只是不習慣有人真的在乎我……**

「你們是真的擔心我？」我遲疑地問道。

「廢話，我們是真的擔心妳，」寇特妮認真地說。

我揉揉後頸，小聲喃喃道，「對不起。」

泰勒對我的道歉滿不在乎地揮手，微笑著說，「不用道歉啦，只要我們知道妳沒事就好了。」

「我之後會跟妳們說詳細情況的，我保證。其實這有點難為情。」我嘆氣。

泰勒吃完她手中的披薩，舔了舔手指，嘻皮笑臉著，「妳最好。」

寇特妮也笑著說，「否則我們也會強迫妳說的。妳也知道我們兩個聯合起來是很可怕的。」

我們一起放聲大笑，方才一度緊繃的氣氛，瞬間就消失無蹤了。

「而且啊，我覺得妳再怎樣也不可能比寇特妮上個月的約會還要丟臉啦，」泰勒俏皮地說，寇特妮推了她一把以示抗議。

「喂，我們不是說好不再提起這件事了嗎，」她害羞地嘀咕道。

「那是小維同意的，我可沒答應妳，」泰勒咧嘴笑道。她匆匆瞥了眼手機，然後看向我，「不管怎樣，我們該回去了。現在有點晚了。」

她抓住寇特妮的手，把她拉向房門，「別忘了，妳要是敢對我們隱瞞任何一丁點，我們都會追殺妳逼妳講的。最好給我從實招來。」

「我一定會說的，」我在她們走向長廊後輕輕回答。

 

 

**第八天**

* * *

 

**凌晨1：00**

**叩。叩。叩。**

我不甘願地咕噥著，從枕頭堆中抬起頭；朦朧的視線開始慢慢適應了周遭的黑暗。皎白的銀色月光從窗簾縫隙間灑入，在地板上投射出一條細細的銀線。我能看見我掛在牆上的那三張等身相片中，我自己的模糊輪廓。我瞥向我的房門，揉了揉我疲憊的雙眼。

「唔嗯嗯……是誰啊？」

我滾到床的另一邊，伸手翻找我的手機，還差點沒撞倒床頭櫃上的所有東西。我拿到了我的手機，瞧了瞧螢幕，並在看見時間後抱怨著。

**認真的嗎。誰她媽會在凌晨一點敲門啊……也許如果我不理他，他就會自己走掉？**

我把頭埋回枕頭，闔上眼睛。

**叩。叩。叩。**

**計畫失敗。**

「好啦，來了，」我嘆氣，「等我一下。」

我昏昏欲睡地掀開棉被下床。冷空氣猛然碰上我裸露的肌膚，讓我齜牙裂嘴地皺起眉頭。我蹣跚走去，然後拽開我的房間門。

「有什麼…？」我正準備說，但在看見走廊上站著的人後徹底呆住了。

**搞屁啊……？**

我呆呆地注視著那位有著棕髮及敏銳藍眼睛的女孩，她難為情地對我微笑著。我幾乎快要認不得沒穿著制服的她……她就是那位送披薩的女孩。

**她媽的她是怎麼進到這裡來的？**

我簡直不敢相信我的眼睛。終於我鎮定了下來，好不容易說道，「妳來這裡做什麼？」

她在看到我後似乎放心了不少，「噢太好了，我找到對的房間了。我，就在幾分鐘前，我還在擔心我會不會找……找錯……」

我斜眼看著她，微妙地暗示她開始語無倫次了。

她緊張地揉著她的後頸，「呃……對，對不起，」她道歉，「我要說的重點是……」

她突然著迷地研究起自己的鞋子，「我……我有些事情想……想問妳，」她支吾著說。

我揚起一邊眉毛，饒富興味地看著她，「在凌晨一點？」

聽到我這麼說，她驚訝地睜大眼睛，隨即低頭看了看手錶，「噢天哪！抱歉，我……我沒注意到。我剛剛才下班所以我……我最好還是回去吧。」

她轉身準備離開，但我抓住她的手臂，將她拉進我的房間。彷彿這還不夠嚇壞她似地，我猛然將她按到牆上，然後逼近她。

「我可沒同意妳走，」我低語，這讓她劇烈地臉紅起來，並緊張地舔了舔嘴唇。我得意地對她的難堪微笑著。

**這比我想像過的任何情況都要好上百倍──而我可是花了不少時間在想像這情景呢。**

她呆呆地看著我，雙唇張得比平常更開；我將我的身體壓向她，意識到現在我和她之間的距離剩不到幾吋了。

她用力吞了口口水，害羞得不敢看著我。我輕輕托起她的下巴，讓我能直接看進她的眼底深處。我又從她眼中看見了那種困惑──就是這個神情，每每使我瀕臨瘋狂邊緣。我感到她的胸脯起伏得越來越快。

「問啊，」我從喉嚨深處悶哼，一隻手輕拂過她的手臂，令她開始顫抖著。

她又再次嚥了口口水，眼神一刻也不敢離開我的，「我…我想我的問題已經得到回應了，」我若有似無的碰觸讓她的身體繃緊，感受到她的呼吸越來越急促。

「噢……這樣啊。」我耐心地挑逗著她。

「是……是的，」她安靜地說，我能聽見她的聲音顫抖著。

我又將我的身軀壓近些許，朝她的耳際低語，「那麼妳……喜不喜歡我的答案呢？」

她咬了咬下唇，頰上的紅暈加深，「喜……喜歡。」

在她吐露出答案的那一刻，我使勁將她拉向我，然後吻住她的唇。她嚇了一大跳，眼睛瞪得渾圓，但沒有反抗我，只是不知所措地站在那，任我肆意地吻著她。

**她似乎對這種事根本沒有經驗呢。真可愛。**

她開始怯生生地試圖模仿我的動作。我咬住她的下唇，同時將我的膝蓋輕輕抵在她的大腿之間，並聽見一絲細微的呻吟自她喉間洩出，全身都因為我的撫觸而可憐地顫抖著。一會兒後，我迅速拉開我們之間的距離──就像我貼近她時一樣俐落。

「還喜歡嗎？妳的……小費？」我微微地喘著氣。

她顫抖著深吸了一口氣，臉頰如著火般猩紅，「我……我真的很喜歡。」

我嘲弄似的勾起嘴角，手指描繪著她鎖骨的輪廓，「是嗎？那接下來……妳會更喜歡的。」

我將她拉離牆邊，狂野地吻著她，直到她的小腿撞上我的床沿。我溫柔地將她推倒使她平躺，接著跨坐到她的大腿上。她方才的臉紅跟現在根本已經不能相提並論了。我向前傾，再次拉近彼此雙唇的距離，悄聲道，「那麼…為了獎勵妳的來訪，想不想要我再給妳更多的……小費呢？」

女孩抬頭，她小鹿般澄澈的藍眼珠因被勾起的慾望而閃閃發光，「我很……樂意。」她溫暖的喘息拂過我的皮膚，登時的暖意使我顫抖了一下。

我以掠食者的姿態凝視著她，嘴角微勾，「如妳所願。」

我將雙唇貼上她的頸項，順著它的曲線落下一連串的碎吻。她向黑暗中低吟，不由自主地微微向後仰，默許我探索更多。我溫柔地嚙咬她裸露的肌膚，傾聽著她的反應。在聽見她順從的悶哼後，我開始加重力道；她忍不住將一隻手探入我的襯衫，指甲在我的背上輕刮；身體侷促不安地在我的身下扭動，卻又因我給予的歡愉而嘆息著。

**我似乎找到她的敏感點了。我得好好記住才行。**

無視於她微弱的抗議，我再次拉開彼此的距離，不慌不忙地檢視起我的成果。她的頸脖處已然開始泛出淡淡的齒印。我滿意地微笑，開始輕撩著她的襯衫下擺；她收到了我的暗示，將雙手高舉過頭，背部微微拱起，幫助我褪去她的襯衫。肌膚與布料的摩擦使我的感官更加敏銳了。

她也緊張地用顫抖的手除去我的上衣，然後丟到我累積在房間中央的那堆髒衣服上。我的目光在她瓷器般釉白的肌膚間遊走，驚喜地發現她的腹部散落著更多的雀斑，多到我無法僅靠一眼就將它們盡收眼底。

**我一定要把它們全都算個清楚……但現在，我還有更重要的事呢。**

我將雙手環至她身後，輕易地解開她的胸罩，然後丟到地上。我花了點時間欣賞那渾圓的輪廓與起伏的身線，試圖將這個影像炙刻到我的腦海中。我俯身親吻她因興奮而發紅的胸部。

**讓我們來做點……小實驗吧。**

我用我的掌心輕壓她的胸部，引出另一陣滿足的嘆息。我將我的唇貼上她方才露出的柔軟肌膚，一路向下吻至她的腹部，直到抵達她牛仔褲的褲頭。我啪地一聲彈開鈕扣，用牙齒啣住冰涼的拉鍊，以極其緩慢的速度將它拉下。我的耳中幾乎可以聽見我的血液奔騰著。我褪下她的牛仔褲，裡頭露出一件藍白色的點點內褲。我抬頭看向她，眼神帶著嘲弄，「內褲不錯啊。」

她咬了咬嘴唇，臉紅著說，「我……我來不及回……」我打斷她的解釋，將我的唇吻上她的大腿內側。

「反正馬上就要脫掉了，」我貼著她敏感的部位說著，手指熟練地滑過她身上僅存的布料，誘出另一陣顫抖。我並不打算如她所願，直搗她的慾望。我不疾不徐，更加冷酷地挑逗著她的神經。

「別……別這樣……」

她半閉著眼，低頭看向我，額頭上開始出現一顆顆汗珠，在昏暗的月光反射下閃閃發著光。她本來溫柔的湛藍眼睛如今充斥著絕望，眼神乞求我釋放她的慾望，懇求我讓她從這難以忍受的混沌中解脫。我的嘴角忍不住微彎，然後擴大成一抹滿意的微笑。

「求我。」

她用力吞了口口水，聲音像是被人扼著喉嚨似的顫抖著，「拜……拜託……」我的手指越來越逼近她的慾望核心；她扭動著靠向我的手指，呻吟聲越來越大；我突然想起宿舍牆壁似乎是很薄的。

**這絕對會被不少人聽見的。但誰在乎呢，就讓她們聽吧。**

「我聽不清楚呢，」我略為收了收手指，她開始嗚咽著。

「求妳……求求妳幹……」

嗶。嗶。嗶。

持續不斷的高亢嗶聲劃開冷冷的空氣；我猛然睜開眼睛，視線一片模糊。我慢慢從枕頭上抬起頭，本能地四處尋找噪音的來源。我伸長我的手切掉了手機裡的鬧鐘，終於讓一切再次回歸寂靜。

**這裡是哪裡？**

我環顧四周，看到我的夜光人偶模型矗立在我的書桌旁發著微光。很明顯這裡是我宿舍房間。我放鬆地轉身面向牆壁，窩回我的羽絨棉被裡。然後我的眼睛再次猛然張開。

**等等，她人呢？**

不出片刻，我便意識到發生了什麼事。我用手遮住眼睛，惱怒地呻吟著。

**想也知道** **這只是個天殺的蠢夢。那個沒種的文青女才不可能有那個膽子主動來找我，何況是讓我……**

我忍不住深深地嘆了口氣，瞥了一眼手機。早上七點。我躺回床上看著天花板，試圖將夢境中那些清晰的畫面趕出腦海。

「我到底是怎麼了！」我喪氣地喊著。

**我得想點辦法才行。她快把我搞瘋了。**

我的視線落到我的筆電上。我果斷的坐起身。

「是時候來點人肉搜索了。」

 

* * *

 

**早上8：00**

一小時後，我得到了一個名字。

**麥克斯‧考菲爾德。**

我瀏覽著她的相簿，大部分都是自拍、一些小動物的照片，還有阿卡迪亞灣裡某些不起眼的小角落。

**我的天，她真是有夠文青的……但我得說，她拍得還不賴。**

我的目光停駐在一張照片上。一隻森林裡的褐色小鹿在一池水漥旁喝水。我注意到她捕捉到陽光灑在水漥上波光粼粼的樣子，四周瀰漫著橘紅色的氛圍，讓整張照片看來有種神奇的魔力。

我繼續往下捲動，看見另一張她與一個藍頭髮女生的合照。那個藍髮女生的手不知羞恥地環著麥克斯的肩膀，臉上掛著淘氣的微笑。

**這誰啊？這傢伙是麥克斯的朋友，還是……？天啊維多利亞蔡司，妳該不會是在忌妒這個龐克醜女吧。妳起碼比這傢伙好上十倍──就算這醜女跟麥克斯真的是那種關係，妳隨便也能贏過她。**

我靠近螢幕，更仔細地看了看照片，接著驚訝地瞪大眼睛。

**等一下，這傢伙是……普萊斯？**

我看過這個克洛伊‧普萊斯跟瑞秋一起在校園裡閒晃。她在被開除以前好像也是布萊克威爾的學生……大概是因為被當掉太多學科了……雖然這一點也不影響她繼續偷偷摸摸在女生宿舍──更精確地說，瑞秋的房間──附近鬼鬼祟祟的。

**這傢伙八成跟瑞秋有一腿……這完全說的通。**

瑞秋跟克洛伊這兩個人根本不放過任何可以激怒我的機會。如果她倆真的是麥克斯的朋友，那一切就會變的複雜多了。

「噢太棒了。真他媽太棒了，」我洩氣地倒向椅背。我再次凝視那張照片，凝視著麥克斯。

**她在照片中看起來真的很開心，我從沒看過她露出那麼燦爛的笑容。也許…我可以…**

我轉頭望向書桌旁的印表機，然後搖搖頭。

**不准** **，維多利亞。這樣太詭異了。再說那個普萊斯也在這張照片裡，我才不想浪費墨水在她身上。**

我回頭看著螢幕上的照片，喪氣地皺起臉。

「媽的！為什麼她要這麼誘人？氣死我了，」我把臉埋進手中發著牢騷。

**鎮定點。再這樣下去妳是不可能把她搶過來的。我需要一個計劃……快想啊。**

靈光乍現。

**好，我想到了。這下萬無一失了。**


	3. 下午七點零二分

**第十天**

* * *

 

**維多利亞的視角－維多利亞的房間－下午6：33**

 

**好了，維多利亞，妳可以的。這個計劃鐵定沒有問題。**

我伸向手機，手在手機上方徘徊。我持續這樣已經快半小時了，就這樣來來回回的；好不容易鼓起勇氣，又會在最後一刻打退堂鼓。我握緊拳頭，下定決心一把抓起了手機，用力敲入號碼。

鈴聲開始響起，時間一分一秒過去，我的心臟也快停了。我剛做的美甲煩躁地敲打著桌子。

**他們到底在拖什麼啊？誰都休想讓蔡司家的人等！管他等等誰接電話我一定好好教訓一頓……**

我忍著想立馬切斷電話的衝動，一腳不斷輕拍地面。鈴聲停了。一道溫軟又內向的聲音傳來，「您好，這裡是……」

我跳得半天高，把手機狠狠砸到地上；呼吸急促，心跳加速，腦袋嗡嗡作響。

「操！」我伸手撥亂自己的金髮，深吸一大口氣。

**我不知道她會接！還用那麼白癡又害羞又操她媽性感的聲音跟我說話！**

我吞了口口水，想潤潤乾裂的喉嚨，並走向地上的手機。我彎腰撿起翻了翻，檢查有沒有裂開還是摔壞什麼的。看來沒有裂痕，感謝老天。我按了下手機，螢幕再度亮了起來。

**還好，沒壞。**

我鬆了口氣，一屁股倒回床上。

**回頭想想，也許我不應該用打的。我沒料到她會接，之前都不是她接，所以我嚇了一跳。**

我望向桌上的筆電，腦中有了主意。

**我可以來試試看線上訂餐……這樣安全一點。**

我急急挪到書桌邊，打開網站。我捲動著網頁，看了看菜單。

**我點什麼應該都沒差吧。**

我漫不經心地點了幾樣，點了些什麼幾乎沒看。隨便選了幾道餐點後，我點點頭。

**這樣應該夠了。**

我滑向網頁底部，準備送出訂單。有個東西引起了我的注意。

「這什麼啊？」我邊想邊喃喃自語。網頁底端有一個空白欄位，標題是 **外送單備註** 。我盯著這個，心跳又開始加快。

**這樣我就可以每次都叫麥克斯來送了。這他媽太棒了！不管這是誰發明的，我愛死你了。**

我幾乎可以感到自己臉上大大咧出笑容，手指興奮得微微發抖。

**幸好沒人在場看到我這副德性。我現在看起來一定超沒用。**

我開始輸入，但我一個字都敲不出來。雙手在鍵盤上游移著。

「媽的，我要怎麼寫？」

我閉起眼沉思，指頭輕輕點著臉頰。幾分鐘後，我開始輸入。

外送單備註：我要麥克斯來s

我猛然停住。焦慮湧現心頭，我睜大眼，突然意識到自己有多白癡。

**等一下。我不該知道她的名字才對。她又沒告訴過我，我要是直接打出她名字就太奇怪了。這樣她就會知道我偷搜尋她，她一定會覺得我是怪人然後就不會再來了這樣就……**

手指頭在字母間又游移了幾秒。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！」我忍不住大叫，洩憤似地亂打一通，最後看都沒看我打的內容就按了送出。

 

**訂單完成**

 

 

* * *

 

**麥克斯的視角－雙鯨披薩館－下午6：40**

 

「有訂單喔，」有人從廚房後方喊道。我站在櫃台後方，等著下一張外送單。今天店裡不太忙，所以時間好像過得比平常更慢了。我瞥一眼手錶確認時間。

**再兩小時就下班了，麥克斯。然後就可以回家了。**

「喲，麥克斯，」一道歡快的嗓音從身後傳來，一隻手搭上我的肩膀，打斷了我的思緒。我微微嚇了一跳，轉身望向來人。一位紅髮藍眼珠的女孩朝我咧著嘴笑。

「嗨，丹娜。」

她笑了笑作為回應。陽光從油膩膩的餐廳櫥窗透射進來，在她眼中熠熠生輝。丹娜的排班跟我滿接近的，我幾乎都是跟她一起搭班。

**她真的很友善，我滿意外我們居然處的不錯。她看來就像啦啦隊長那型的，換句話說就是通常不會想和我扯上關係的人……反正就是那一類人啦。**

丹娜眼神一變，多了一絲調皮。她雙手壓上櫃台，俯身靠近我，「我覺得有人在暗戀妳喔。」

我困惑地看著她，搖搖頭，完全不信。「哪有可能。為……為什麼這麼說？」

**我得承認，我是有點好奇。**

她勾起嘴角，一副看好戲的眼神，戲謔地笑了笑。

「露出馬腳啦？」

我輕推了她一把，「喔不要鬧了啦，丹娜！我想知道！」

她輕輕摸著下巴，思考了好一陣子要不要說，然後笑了出來。

「好啦，妳的嘴都可以掛豬肉了，真受不了，」她終於讓步，從口袋掏出了一張紙，在我面前揮來揮去。「這就是證據啦。」她沾沾自喜地宣布。我一把抓過那張紙攤開來看。我看了看，馬上發現這是一張訂單。

「我不懂妳意思，」我聳了聳肩，把紙條還給她。她看了我一眼，難以置信地搖搖頭，「小妹妹，妳太遲鈍了吧？再看一次。」她再度把紙條塞到我手上。看她這麼堅持，我又檢視了一次這張訂單。我看了看這人訂購的餐點，還有其他零零碎碎的資料，都是一般的內容，沒什麼特別的。

**她到底在講哪裡啊？**

「還是看不懂，」我搔著頭說。丹娜嘆了口氣，把紙條轉向我，指了指外送單備註區。我拿起紙張開始閱讀。

> **外送單備註：我要那個又智障又笨手笨腳藍眼睛像小鹿一樣漂亮臉上有又萌又蠢雀斑那個白癡送!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

「我是覺得這個描述還挺精確的啦，妳說咧？」我的眼睛瞪大，丹娜忍不住笑了出來。我用力眨了幾下眼睛，想確定我沒看錯。我愣愣轉向丹娜，見到我疑惑的眼神，她意有所指地挑了挑眉。

**這……不是認真的吧。一定是有人在尋我開心。**

「這……這一定是在開玩笑，」我結巴，把手上的訂單放回櫃檯。

「是喔，」丹娜戲謔地笑著，「妳就繼續這樣自欺欺人吧。反正妳馬上就會揭開謎底了。」

「等等……妳說啥？」我問道。

丹娜指了指訂單，「這張訂單妳是去定了。有人特地指定了要妳去，所以管他是不是在開玩笑，我們都得照他的要求做囉。」

一想到我得去面對送出這種訂單的傢伙，我的臉就皺成一團。

**這趟外送一定尷尬斃了。**

我不甘不願地拿走訂單，整個人駝著背，慢吞吞走向後台去弄餐點。

「等等情況怎麼發展，妳最好一五一十招來，否則別怪我逼妳說啊，」丹娜在我身後幸災樂禍說著。

 

 

* * *

 

**維多利亞的視角－維多利亞的房間－下午7：02**

 

我瞧了瞧手機。兩封已讀訊息，是泰勒跟寇特妮傳來的；還有一封內森傳來的的新訊息。

> **寇特妮：好久沒聚了 要來安排個嗎 :)**
> 
> **寶貝小泰：就是啊 還有那個秘密 妳還沒說欸 ;)**

我忍俊不住，搖了搖頭。

她們真的打算緊咬不放耶。知道她們這麼在乎我，其實挺不錯的。

> **內森：要討論一下漩渦趴 有空敲我**

我都快忘了還有場漩渦俱樂部的派對要辦，都怪最近發生的事情太多……對，就是這一整齣麥克斯八點檔。平常都是內森在主辦派對的東西，但他總是會遇到困難，所以我會出面幫他。他從以前就不是很靈光，常忘東忘西的。一直都沒變啊他。

**他要是沒我怎麼辦呀？**

讀完了內森的訊息，我再次瞥了眼時間。下午7:02了。

「媽的搞什麼？她遲到了，」我煩躁地嘆了口氣。

自從上禮拜以來，我幾乎每天晚上七點都會訂披薩。每一次都是麥克斯送來，而且天天準時，沒有遲到過……除了今晚。我又看了一眼手機，然後望向房門。

**她平常不會遲到的。她今天會來嗎？是不是我打的備註嚇跑她了？早知道我就不──**

**叩。叩。叩。**

怯生生的敲門聲一如往常出現了。我衝向房門，還因動作太急，差點絆到我擺在門邊的鞋子。我暗自咒罵著把鞋子踢到一邊去，最後終於站定在門前。我撫平衣著，迅速整理了一下頭髮，深吸了口氣想緩緩心跳。我已經搞不清楚，是因為我剛剛差點跌倒，還是因為我又能見到麥克斯，我的心才如此躁動不安。

**妳沒問題的。放輕鬆，約她出去，沒有那麼難。妳比那個龐克小屁孩好多了，妳可是蔡司家的。**

我短暫自我打氣了一下，接著蠻不在乎地開了門，斜倚著門框。麥克斯就站在那兒，雙手端著披薩盒，眼睛死盯著自己的鞋子。門一打開，她猛地抬起頭來面向我。我吞了口口水，深深呼氣。

**表現隨意一點，不要太緊繃。**

「妳也他媽該出現了，」我兇巴巴地說。我就是管不住我這張亂酸一通的嘴。我在腦海裡搧了自己一巴掌。

**我到底在幹嘛！？我要是再表現得這麼刻薄，就休想她會答應跟我出去了。**

當我終於回到現實，發現麥克斯突然決定自己的鞋子是世上最有趣的東西。她的褐色頭髮遮住了眼睛，但我發誓，我看到她的臉頰在我的凝視下越來越紅。

**是我想太多，還是她真的臉紅了？**

她抬起頭，透過瀏海瞧了我一眼，緊張兮兮地揉著後頸，露出靦腆的微笑。

「對……對不起。」

我翻了個大白眼，極盡不屑與鄙視，冷冷道，「我懶得聽妳道歉。把吃的給我就是了。」

**接得好，維多利亞，到目前為止都很順利。**

「呃……對……對。給妳，」她結結巴巴，把披薩盒遞給我；我佯裝不經意地接過披薩盒。我接得異常緩慢，盡可能輕撫過她的手，同時避免引她懷疑。

「一共……一共是十塊錢，」她侷促不安地低聲咕噥道，緊張地輕輕咬住下唇。我拿出三十元，她開始翻找零錢。算好以後，她準備找錢給我。

「妳留著吧。」我猝然說道，兩手交叉胸口，氣勢凌人。聽見我這麼說，她眼珠都快掉出來了。

「什……什麼？」她又再度吃螺絲，眉毛都快看不到了；她不敢置信，直盯著我瞧。

「我叫妳留著。媽呀，妳不但笨，還是個耳聾啊？」我厲聲道，比我預期的還要咄咄逼人。聽我苛薄地這麼一說，她又畏縮了一下，但卻沒有像往常一樣逃之夭夭。

「但……但是，有二十元欸……我會很不好意思……」

她又開始語無倫次了，但我實在無法專心聽她在說什麼。

**她怎麼會可愛成這樣？她語無倫次的樣子天殺的有夠惹人疼……我好想知道，如果我當場把她推倒在沙發上，按住她的雙手，她會怎麼反應呢？她會說什麼呢？她也會像這樣語無倫次嗎？她會用像剛才那樣恐懼的眼神看著我嗎？她會不會在我的愛撫下呻吟、解放？她會在頂點喊著我的名字嗎？**

我趕緊在深陷到無法自拔以前打斷我自己。

**眼下的事重要，維多利亞。幻想什麼的晚點再說。我這舉動好像對她太好了，她會起疑心的……可惡！快想啊、快想……**

「老天，叫妳留著就對了。」我按著太陽穴，不耐煩地嘆了口氣。

「但是……」她又開始抗議。

我繃緊牙關，表情開始變的猙獰。我回嘴道，「誰叫妳看起來很缺。」

_**不！不對！** _ **不、不、不、不、不！** **維多利亞蔡司妳這個天殺的大豬頭！**

「呃，好吧。謝謝妳，」她終於讓步，手足無措的她，臉上的困惑神情一覽無遺。

**她為什麼總是要用這招來對付我？**

經過了好一陣，麥克斯清了清喉嚨，尷尬地指向身後走廊，「呃……那我……我差不多該……走了。」

「是該走了，」我喃喃道。

麥克斯緩緩轉身，擔心地看著我，「是啊……」

她離開後，我關上門，抵著背緩緩滑坐到地上，雙手抱頭，腦袋一片混亂。

「還行吧，」我埋著頭喃喃自語。

**什麼鐵定成功的計畫？還是算了吧。我幹嘛就不能像個正常人好好跟她說上話呢？我好討厭這種感覺，她對我影響這麼大，自己卻渾然不知情！看我多可悲。看她害我現在成了什麼樣了。現在是時候採取更激烈的行動了。**

我抬頭往後靠向門，開始思考下一步計畫。

 

 

* * *

 

**麥克斯的視角－雙鯨披薩館－下午7：25**

 

我茫然站在櫃台，腦海重複著剛剛發生的事。那個女生今天又比平常更加詭異了，我完全搞不懂為什麼。我揉揉腦門，嘆了口氣。

**到底是在演哪齣？**

一隻手突然伸到我面前揮來揮去，打斷了我的恍惚尋思。「麥克斯……呼叫麥克斯，在嗎？哈囉囉囉囉囉──」

站在我眼前的是丹娜，眉頭微皺，緊盯著我瞧。

「抱歉，我恍神了，」我怯生生微笑。

「我有眼睛，」丹娜促狹答道，看起來心情不錯，「在想什麼啊？」

我望向窗外，重重嘆了口氣。想把腦中的思緒一股腦說出來，卻不知從何說起，「沒……沒什麼。」

丹娜站到我面前，雙手交叉，臉上寫著才怪。「看起來可不像沒事啊。別想騙我，小妹妹。」

我縮了縮脖子，不敢正眼看她，「我……我才沒有。」

見我還是死不承認，她不耐煩地嘆了口氣，「妳有，而且超級明顯。妳太好猜了，」她用手肘頂了頂我，半哄半求情，「快點嘛，從實招來喔。」

**這次大概是逃不掉了。要是我不說，她不會輕易放過我的，再說，也許她能幫上忙。**

「好啦，」我嘆氣，丹娜馬上期待地盯著我瞧。我俯向櫃檯，雙手交叉在胸前。「妳……妳還記得我去送的那個訂單？」

丹娜好奇地歪著頭，「備註很奇怪那個？」

我點頭附和，「對，就是那個。」

丹娜把手背到身後，笑道，「我準備好了，麥克斯。我想聽八卦！」

**她老是對這種事特別興奮耶……還挺可愛的。**

「嗯，下訂單的這人……我搞不懂她在想什麼。」

**某方面來說，這樣講應該也沒錯。**

「怎麼說？」丹娜好奇地問，順手把一綹紅髮塞到耳後。

**啊，好尷尬。我現在鬧得這麼大，如果只是我想太多呢？我得快點搞清楚才行。**

「該怎麼說呢？」我停頓了一下，想想要怎麼表達，「她總是不斷罵我、奚落我，但卻又常常盯著我的臉一直看；還會……輕輕撥到我的手，卻不馬上收手，時間長到……真的有點尷尬，」我邊說邊揉著後頸。

丹娜搓了搓下巴，思考著我所說的話，「這樣真的很奇妙。」

聽見不是只有我這麼覺得，我鬆了口氣，「對啊。我也搞不懂。」

丹娜手肘支在櫃檯上撐著下巴，臉上露出慧黠的微笑，「這不是很明顯嗎？」

我皺起眉頭，疑惑不已。

**她在說什麼啊？**

「什麼意思？」我問道。

丹娜難以置信地搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，「妳太遲鈍了，麥克斯，真是木頭到不可思議耶。」她直起身子，準備走回後台廚房。

「啊？」

她轉頭越過肩膀望向我，朝我笑了笑，「我就讓妳自己想吧，但是不要拖太久喔。那個某人可能沒法忍妳的遲鈍太久呢，」她的身影消失在後台，聲音卻縈繞不去。

「等一下啦，」我大喊，「讓我自己想──想 **什麼** 啊？」


	4. 三分鐘前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 維多利亞想到了一個狡詐的計畫......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者註：  
> 不知不覺也翻到第四章了  
> 一開始是當做一個翻譯練習，翻了一章給朋友看  
> 幾年後重拾本作，希望在華語圈推廣LiS的同時  
> 翻譯水準也能有所進步。
> 
> \--  
> 來自原作者的note:  
> Hey guys, hope you’re all going well today. I shall answer guest reviews at the end of the chapters as and when I get them.  
> Enjoy

第四章｜三分鐘前

第十二天

* * *

 

維多利亞的視角－維多利亞的房間－下午7：00

叩。叩。叩。

突如其來的敲門聲讓我小小嚇了一跳。經過這幾天，這扇門是越來越令人神經緊繃了。我清了清喉嚨，做好開門前的心理準備。

是時候來實踐這計畫了。

我大步跨向房門，握緊門把。盯著我微微顫抖的手，我用力吞了口口水。

一切都會照計畫進行，沒問題的，妳可是蔡司家的。

我抑制不住內心雀躍，一把拽開門。她就站在門後，手上端著幾盒披薩。她猛然抬起頭望向我，下唇輕咬，湛藍的眼珠透著一絲不安。我忍不住多看了兩眼。

老天。她為什麼就這麼誘人？她太過分了！不公平！

「哈囉？」麥克斯遲疑著問道，想知道我除了呆呆盯著看之外，還有沒有其他事好做。

糟糕。我盯著她太久了。

我趕緊別開目光，搔了搔臉頰，好掩飾自己的失態，輕蔑道：「幹嘛？」

麥克斯面無表情地聳了聳肩，伸長了手將披薩遞給我。「沒事。您的餐點，」她喃喃道。我接過披薩，放在門邊的咖啡桌上。「這樣一共是十五元。」

這次，我算了剛好的金額，把零錢放在她伸出的手掌上。今天的氣氛比往常都要緊張。她道了謝以後轉頭就走。

妳在搞什麼，維多利亞？說話啊！說點什麼都好！

我伸手抓住她的手腕，不讓她離開。

「等一下……」

麥克斯轉過頭，眼神從被我抓住的手腕，慢慢移到我身上。她挑了挑眉，疑惑的神情全寫在臉上。我馬上放開她的手，下意識開始撥弄自己的短髮，嘆了口氣：「是這樣的……我好像被我朋友放鴿子了。可是我點了兩人份的披薩。」我頓了頓，揣測著麥克斯的反應。她倒是挺有耐心，等著我把話說完。我把這當作是好兆頭，接著往下說：「妳……妳想不想，好比說，留下來跟我一起吃，或許一邊看個電影什麼的？」

 

 

* * *

泰勒的視角－宿舍走廊－下午6：57

我一邊滑手機，一邊爬上女宿樓梯。我從放學後就一直想找維多利亞聊天，但她卻一句話也沒說就不見人影了。我看著手機螢幕，寇特妮傳來了一條新訊息。

> 寇特妮：泰 妳今天有看到維多利亞嗎?
> 
> 泰勒：有 但沒說上話
> 
> 寇特妮：真奇怪 我回來就一直很想找她 但她都不接電話

我也傳了一堆訊息，還打了兩次電話給她，但也完全沒有她的消息。她平常都是秒回的啊。她也不可能讓手機離開身邊，永遠不可能。

不讀不回太不像她了。希望她沒事。

> 泰勒：對啊，太奇怪了 希望她快點告訴我們發生了什麼事
> 
> 寇特妮：我也這麼覺得。會不會是她又暗戀上誰啦?

我停下腳步，思忖著可能性。

回頭想想，我只看過維多利亞變成這副德行一次。那一次跟現在完全一樣，整個人變得焦慮暴躁，老是苦著一張臉，還會一聲不吭地就這樣消失好幾個鐘頭。當時是因為她有暗戀對象了，搞不好這次也是。

> 泰勒：很有可能喔 記得那次嗎
> 
> 寇特妮：噢對 西雅圖那個咖啡廳的女生
> 
> 泰勒：就是她 雖然她死不承認 硬撐了一個禮拜

縱然我跟寇特妮拼了命鼓勵她要勇於行動，那次結果還是沒有下文。一談到感情，維多利亞整個人就開始畏畏縮縮的搞不清楚狀況，很不像平常的她。

當時的回憶湧上心頭，我忍不住噗嗤笑了出來。希望這次我們能幫上忙。

> 寇特妮：我們要不要來開個會想點辦法
> 
> 泰勒：可以喔 一小時後來我房間
> 
> 寇特妮：會過去:)

終於爬上樓梯，我將手機塞回口袋，穿過厚重的雙開大門，直直走進女生宿舍。走廊空空如也，大家都窩回自己的房間去了。只有丹娜的房門微張，輕快的音樂自門縫流洩而出，隱約還能聽見茱麗葉的聲音。

很少見到她倆單獨行動呢。我和寇特妮好像也是這樣。

來到我自己的房門口，我頓了頓，望向長廊尾端的221號房。維多利亞的房間。突然間，我改變了心意，沿著長廊走去，想去看一下維多利亞。我越走越近，可以聽到隔壁凱特的房間響起微弱的提琴聲；我駐足想聆聽一會兒，但聲音被丹娜的音樂給蓋過去了。我來到維多利亞房前，敲了敲門。急促的腳步聲從門後傳來，接著房門猛然打開。維多利亞見到我，眉頭一皺。

「……泰勒？」她困惑問道。

她在等人嗎？

我裝作沒事，無辜地笑笑：「嗨，維多利亞，我可以進去嗎？」

她低頭瞥了一眼手機，似乎陷入了天人交戰，躊躇不決。半晌，她總算嘆了口氣。「進來吧，」她百般不願地側身讓我進了門。

我馬上注意到，她的房間比平常整潔許多。雖然維多利亞本來就是有條不紊的個性，但平時還是會有一些衣物或雜誌等等，散落在房間四處。但現在，房間裡每個角落都特別一塵不染。維多利亞一屁股坐到床上，我跟著也跳了上去。她的眼神飄忽不定，手指在大腿上不安地敲打著。

「發生什麼事了？妳看起來超緊張的，」我一面靠近她，一面察言觀色。

「沒……沒事。我很好，真的。」她接話的速度快到讓我難以放心。

老天，她是怎麼啦？一副見到鬼似的。我一定得問清楚才行。維多利亞為我付出了這麼多，如果我能幫上忙，我一定要幫。

「聽我說，維多利亞……」我開口，隨即被一陣輕柔的敲門聲給硬生生打斷。

「我去開門──上次妳幫我開了門，我還欠妳一次。」我微笑說道，起身準備去應門，卻被她捉住手腕，一把拉了回去。

「不行！」

我轉向她，一臉狐疑，「不行？為什麼不行？」

她發了瘋似地環顧四周，時間一分一秒過去，表情越來越絕望。

她又怎麼了？我真的開始擔心了。

就在我準備張口詢問之際，她指向衣櫃，命令道：「進去。」

「什麼？維多利亞，這一點都不──」話還沒說完，她開始動手把我推向衣櫃。

「沒空解釋了！進去就對了！」她大叫，手上力道未減。

「維多利亞，我──」

她拉開衣櫥，把我推了進去，「沒空！」

「好痛！」

她瞇起眼睛瞪著我，語帶威脅：「嘴巴給我閉緊。」

「我不懂──」我開始結巴，但一見到維多利亞充滿殺意的眼神，我乖乖安靜了下來。「嘴。巴。閉。緊。」她撂下了這麼一句，旋即甩上衣櫥門。

我茫然呆坐，試著搞清楚現在身處什麼樣的狀況。

她到底在發什麼神經？看來現下我只能等著瞧事態怎麼發展了。

 

 

* * *

麥克斯的視角－維多利亞的房間－下午7：01

我面前的金髮女孩深深吸了口氣，遲疑地說：「是這樣的……我好像被我朋友放鴿子了。可是我點了兩人份的披薩。妳──妳想不想，好比說，留下來跟我一起吃，或許一邊看個電影什麼的？」

我的眉毛抬得半天高，腦袋嗡嗡作響，無法處理這超展開的劇情。

哇喔。現在是在演哪齣？我搞不清楚了。這女生先是狠狠羞辱我，接著表現的超級詭異，盯著我看個不停──今天居然想跟我一起吃披薩？搞什麼鬼？

我皺起眉頭輕咬下唇。

話說回來，她怎麼會想約我呢？我不像是她這種女孩子會想來往的對象呀。這背後有什麼意圖嗎？她想對我怎麼樣？我會跟她獨處一室──這感覺就像三流愛情片會有的劇情。電影裡就是這樣演的吧？

意識到自己越想越離譜，我偷偷搖了搖頭，臉頰微熱。我想到哪裡去了。

噢天，麥克斯。不要慌慌張張的。又不是在演青春愛情喜劇，她是不可能喜歡妳的。但是，有沒有可能……？

我再度抬頭望向那女孩，她期待地看著我，雙手卻防衛性地交叉在胸前。她現在看起來好害怕……

猶豫太久了，麥克斯。快回答。

「豪。」我怪叫一聲，臉上的熱氣加劇了。

幹得太好了，麥克斯。

我回答得也太淒涼了。我在腦海裡搧了自己一耳光。但女孩臉上綻出微笑，「太好了，進來吧，」她側身讓我進去。

妳在幹什麼傻事，麥克斯？進一個陌生人的房間還真是好主意呀。現在又從愛情喜劇變成犯罪紀錄片了！我會不會最後被埋在土裡，永遠不見天日？

我小心翼翼地跨過門檻，對眼前的景象吃了一驚。

哇喔。

平心而論，這房間挺小的。但是布置得恰到好處。燈飾很有品味，海報跟攝影作品妝點在本來平淡的白牆上。我望向右手邊，看到一張沙發，上面擺著一臺要價不菲的相機。

我有點嫉妒了。我還是愛我的小拍立得。但是這臺？我還是來者不拒啦。妳幹啥都好，麥克斯，就是別一屁股坐上去了。

我繼續掃視著房間。床旁掛著她的等身相片，吸引了我的注意力。

要是我肯定沒那勇氣這麼做。我連我蠢到家的自拍都不敢交出去了，怎麼可能還展示出來讓人欣賞。這幾張拍得真不錯。

我在她的書桌上注意到一張傳單。好像寫著漩渦俱樂部什麼的，但隔這麼遠很難看得清楚。

我可不想就這樣挖她的隱私……好吧我是很想，不過要是我開始動她的東西，她八成會殺了我。

「妳其實可以坐下耶，」她提醒了一聲，我微微嚇了一跳，回到現實。她指了指床緣，意味著我可以坐那裡。

靠。我呆呆站在這盯著四處看多久了？別慌，麥克斯。這種事以前從沒發生過沒錯，但一切肯定都會沒事的……對吧？

「對……對，」我咕噥著，找了塊位置坐下。

深呼吸，麥克斯。不會有事的──暫時不會。

那個女生在我身旁坐下，將一盒披薩塞到我面前。我道了謝，抓起一片披薩。她端回披薩盒，擺到床頭櫃上。

「妳不吃嗎？」我咬了一小口，小心地問道。她看著我嚼披薩，搖了搖頭，心不在焉地檢視著自己的指甲，「不了，我不愛吃披薩。」

啊？

話一出口，她驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，急急忙忙解釋，「我是說，我沒有不愛啦，只是──我現在還不想吃，對，就是這樣，」她開始吞吞吐吐。

真奇怪。我現在真的嚇到了。我要不要傳個訊息給克洛伊，叫她保我出去？她現在大概在瑞秋房裡。只要我喊得夠大聲就可以……

我尷尬不已，咬了第二口披薩；我可以感覺到那女孩炙熱的眼神快燒穿我的腦門了。真不習慣被這麼熱切地盯著看。我挪了挪，渾身不自在，「呃……」

那女孩看著我，微笑道，「怎麼了，麥克斯？」

「我……」我開口說道，但我一意識到她說了什麼，話到嘴邊又吞了回去。

等一下。她怎麼會知道我的名字？這可有點不正常了。

女孩臉上的微笑消失無蹤，取而代之的是吃壞肚子的表情。她緊張兮兮地嚼著自己的臉頰肉，眉頭皺成一團。我清了清喉嚨，不安地問道：「妳……怎麼知道我的名字？」

她閉上眼睛一會兒，然後聳了聳肩，「……猜的？」

她應該是連環殺人魔。我是下一個受害者嗎？

「我……」

她環顧房間一圈，眼神亮了起來，沾沾自喜地說：「我、我從收據上看到的。」

她看起來好得意啊。其實這樣還挺可愛的。

「有道理，」我說道，一邊玩弄著手上的腕帶，「妳叫什麼名字呢？」

「維多利亞，」她自信地答道。

不知道這是不是她的真名，還是她對待宰的受害者都會用假名呢？我好像真的看太多電視了。

她整個人轉向我，嫣然一笑，「好啦，妳想看什麼電影呢？」

我聳了聳肩，「我都好。」

維多利亞起身，拿起一片DVD。我注意到角落那臺碩大的電視螢幕。

哇喔。這臺電漿電視有夠可口。好想要！

維多利亞走到電視機前，把光碟放入播放器，回頭越過肩膀道：「希望妳會喜歡愛情喜劇片。」

我挑了挑眉，忍不住嘴角上揚，「看不出來妳是會喜歡愛情喜劇的女生耶。」

她臉一紅，不安地踢著地板，「呃……這、嗯，」她連話都講不完整。

天哪，她好像很難為情。

見她連自己要說什麼都搞不清楚，我忍俊不住，笑了出來。她臉色鐵青，雙頰飛紅，「妳笑什麼？」

我有種奇怪的預感，要是我還想全身而退的話，這女孩惹不起。

「沒、沒什麼。」

她回頭繼續準備電影。

不是我在幻想吧？這女生前一秒還超級兇巴巴，下一秒卻羞得無地自容。我對她的感覺也隨之團團亂轉。

趁著這個空檔，我坐在床沿，繼續環顧四週。

我好奇心太重了。總有一天會吃到苦頭的。

一只襪子卡在衣櫃邊緣，一角露在外頭，使得抽屜沒有完全關上。

我敢打賭，那隻襪子肯定比我一整個衣櫃加起來還要貴……好幾倍。我開始感到格格不入了。

我望向左邊，門邊牆上有幾張照片，排得整整齊齊的。

這麼說來，她喜歡攝影囉？她在布萊克威爾是主修這個嗎？

維多利亞走向沙發，把相機收好，然後轉向我，眼睛死盯著地板，焦躁地清了清喉嚨。看她這麼慌亂還真有些奇怪，至少很不像我以為的她。

要是我有帶著相機就好了……這鏡頭一定很不錯。這麼脆弱的她，看起來……好……

「如果妳想的話……可、可以過來坐沙發……坐這裡，看螢幕，比較清楚，」她的聲音像螞蟻一樣，我幾乎聽不見，差點以為自己聽錯了。但一見到她楚楚可憐的眼神，和她紅透的臉頰，我就知道我聽得千真萬確。

我要過去嗎？

她嘆了口氣，不耐煩地輕踢地板，「妳到底要不要過來啊？」

現在──讓我們切回鄉土愛情劇。

我從床邊起身，跌跌撞撞走向沙發坐下。維多利亞坐到我身邊，我們的手臂微微擦到了一下。她離我好近，我都能感覺到她身體散發的熱氣了。她轉向我，微微一笑。

這還真是不常見呢。我從來就只有看過她一臉嫌惡的樣子，但是這樣的表情更適合她。她平常就長得很好看了，但當她笑起來──更是不得了了。

我感到自己的嘴角也蠢蠢欲動起來。

「嗯……妳好了嗎？」她問道，我猛然被拉回現實。被發現自己在盯著看，我尷尬不已，別開目光。

靠。我又盯著她看了嗎？我敢打賭，我剛才肯定吃吃笑得一臉蠢樣。現在詭異的是誰啦？

「好、好了，」我喃喃道，感到熱氣爬上臉頰。我瞥向她，她正在操作電視遙控器。

麥克斯。別再想東想西了。妳們是兩個極端，像她這種女生，再過八輩子也不可能喜歡上妳的。不要再一副鬼鬼祟祟的樣子了。

終於，她準備好了，電影開始播映在螢幕上。看到一半，我突然感覺到有個溫暖的什麼，擦過了我的手。我斜斜瞄了一眼，只見維多利亞專注地盯著螢幕。

應該是我想太多了。

「妳知道嗎……」她開口說道，但馬上打住了。她低頭瞧了瞧雙手，嘆了口氣。

「什麼？」我望向她問道。到現在，我們兩人好像都不怎麼專心觀賞電影了。她似乎內心很掙扎，最後搖搖頭，咕噥了一句，「算了。」

「好……好吧，」我也結結巴巴的，目光飄回螢幕上。

好尷尬啊。一定是因為我剛剛盯著她看的關係。

我伸手又拿了一片放在咖啡桌上的披薩咬了一大口，馬上後悔不已。

「啊，哇，好辣，」我辣得淚水直流。

「就像妳一樣辣，」維多利亞含糊地補充道。我瞪大眼睛，眼珠子快掉了出來，驚訝地盯著她看。她死都不肯回應我的目光。

「什……什麼？」

一陣悶悶的笑聲從她的衣櫥傳來。忽然間，衣櫥的門冷不防飛開，一個女孩子從裡面滾了出來，抱著肚子笑倒在地上。維多利亞似乎嚇壞了，呆呆地看著在地上滾來滾去的金髮女生。

「歐買尬，維多利亞妳……」她笑得上氣不接下氣，一隻手還不斷捶著地板，完全不顧形象。

「泰勒！」維多利亞氣急敗壞地大吼。泰勒終於喘過氣，站起身來，但還是笑得非常厲害，「噢，天哪，剛剛真是……我都不知道怎麼說了……」

維多利亞目光如炬，狠狠瞪著泰勒，神色越來越不對勁。她怒聲咆哮：「泰勒！妳找死是不是！」

泰勒眼神終於透露出恐懼，笑容瞬間消失。她開始慢慢退向房門，雙手防衛性地擋在身前，「噢，媽的，」泰勒啐道，終於衝向房門，想躲過盛怒的維多利亞。

「給我回來，妳這天殺的臭婊子！！！休想這麼容易就逃過一劫！！！！！！」維多利亞嘶聲吼道，跺著腳跑出房間去追泰勒；獨留我一人完全搞不清楚狀況。我還隱約能聽到兩人的對峙，和泰勒逃命的聲音，迴盪在宿舍走廊。我站起身，從房門探出頭望了出去，看到泰勒已經跑過大半條走廊，而維多利亞緊追在後。

「對不起嘛維多利亞，但那一句實在太瞎了，」她朝肩膀後方扔了句道歉，頭也不回地逃命。

「有種滾過來當著我的面再說一次，我操妳媽的！」維多利亞怒氣衝天，一雙長腿越跑越接近泰勒。

「不，謝了，這條小命我還要呢，」話一說完，泰勒便奪門而出，逃向通往外頭的樓梯。幾張好奇的臉沿著長廊探頭出來張望，正好目擊維多利亞帶著濃烈的殺意尾隨著泰勒衝過她們面前。她沿路見人就吼，甩上一扇又一扇門，嘈雜的聲音迴盪在本來寂靜的長廊。不出幾秒鐘，整個宿舍的人都聚集到大門前，試圖想弄清楚方才的慘狀是怎麼一回事。

「剛剛是怎樣？」一個金髮女孩出聲問道。我好像認得她。我記起了之前在聊布萊克威爾時，丹娜有向我形容過她的長相。

她的名字好像叫茱麗葉，是布萊克威爾的校刊編輯。難怪她這麼想挖校園八卦。

「關係真複雜，可悲，」一個黑髮挑染紅條的女孩批評，推了推眼鏡。

「妳倒有立場說她們啦，布魯克，」茱麗葉隨口應了一句。

「妳這話是什麼意思？」聽見茱麗葉的影射，布魯克瞇起眼睛問道，

「嗯，」茱麗葉笑嘻嘻地說，「那妳跟沃倫最近開始發展的複雜關係怎麼說？妳八成認為全校每個女生都想拐他上床吧？」

布魯克準備回嘴，但長廊尾端217號房門冷不防打了開來。一位黑髮綁著高馬尾，戴著眼鏡，套著一件粉色連帽外套的女生走了出來，疲倦的臉上寫滿不悅，「各位，我還想專心呢，可不可以麻煩妳們別吵了──」

眾人起了口角，我瞥向瑞秋的房門，有點意外沒看到她跟克洛伊跑出來。

她們一定是出去了，要不她倆肯定會是第一個衝出來看好戲的──甚至可能會火上加油，讓事情更糟……不，肯定會讓事情更糟。

走廊對面，一個綁著包頭的女孩子從221房晃了出來，望向長廊。布萊克威爾居民們議論紛紛，興奮地聚集在一塊。眼見這幅光景，她微微皺了皺眉。這幾天我來布萊克威爾外送有見過凱特幾次，我們有在走廊上聊過幾句。她似乎是個親切又善解人意的女生。

淡褐色的眼珠落到我身上，「麥克斯，發生什麼事了？」她問道，優雅的動作透出困惑的神情。

「我也在問我自己相同的問題，凱特，」我答道，揉了揉後頸。

她聳聳肩膀，苦笑了一下，「這裡老是有八點檔在上演呢。」

「是啊，我感覺得出來，」我嘆了口氣。

 

事情演變成這樣，我想我也差不多該離開了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all hope that Taylor can evade Victoria long enough to survive.


End file.
